


Snowfall

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Snowfall fluff with Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Snowfall

The snow is falling fast and heavy. Your boots crunch on the gravel of the parking lot as you make your way to your car. By this time in the day, most people have left.

You slide into the passenger seat and turn the car on before realizing that your windshield is too iced up to fake it. Opening the back door of your car, you realize that your father has stolen your snow brush. Again. Rolling down your sleeve and shaking your head, you begin the slow process of cleaning your car with your arm, the cold easily transferring through the thin, thankfully water proof fabric.

Something taps your shoulder.

You turn around, and Steve’s standing there with a big grin, waving the end of a snow brush in your face. “This might work a little better.”

“You’re the best.” You smile, taking it from him and scrapping at your windshield.

“Well hey, I’ve gotta be the best if I want to keep my spot as your best friend, right?” It would sound arrogant from anyone else, but Steve almost sounds embarrassed.

“Bucky might take your title if you slack off, Rogers.” You tease. 

You can feel his eyes on you as you clean your car, tension growing. “Why are you here so late?” You ask.

He gestures to a truck across the lot, “Waiting for Bucky. He’s driving me home but I noticed that you were having some trouble.”

Car clean, you hand his brush back to him and wipe your hands on your pant legs, the cold biting the tips of your fingers.

Stepping toward him, you suddenly find yourself unable to look away from him.

You hug him, whispering, “Thanks.”

“For?”

“The snow brush.” You pull back slightly, your hands sliding to rest on his shoulders. “And, y’know…”

Resting a hand on his face, you lean in.

He doesn’t pull away.

Closing the gap, he brushes his lips gently on yours. It’s not more than a couple seconds but it sends your heart racing, “Also that.” You grin.

As he looks at you, lips parted and breathing heavy, you feel your face flush.

“I’m gonna get in my car and drive away now.”

He shakes himself out of his daze, grinning, “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” With a deep breath, “Text when you get home?” He steps back, allowing you to open the door to your car.

“Of course.” You slide into your seat, rolling down the window as you close the door. “Tell Buck to drive safe.”

“Will do.”

The smile doesn’t leave his face as he prances across the parking to Bucky’s truck, snow dusting his hair and making it sparkle like gold.

You shake your head, resting your face in your hands a moment before putting the car in gear and heading home.


End file.
